Daniel Wright
Daniel Emmanuel Wright (born on January 14, 1976) is an American writer, storyboard artist, author, and video game developer who was best known for creating Me and a Different Dimension, The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot, and the Howler franchise. Early life Daniel Wright was born on January 14, 1976 in O'Connor Hospital at San Jose, California. His father worked as a electrician while his mother worked as a dentist. Under construction... Career Before Howler On July 13, 1998, Daniel Wright created a graphic novel, being titled Me and a Different Dimension, which ended up getting positive reviews. In 1999, John R. Dilworth, who was working on Courage the Cowardly Dog, read the graphic novel and loved it. Because of this, he met with Daniel and requested him to work on his show as a writer and storyboard artist, which Daniel accepted. In mid 2002, he left Cartoon Network Studios to work on his next graphic novel, which would soon be The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot. Under construction... Howler Immediately after finishing The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot, Daniel had already came up with an idea, but rather than a graphic novel, he wanted to make it into something bigger: a video game. Daniel was originally to pitch the idea to Nintendo, but due to his former ties with Cartoon Network, he figured it'd be better if it was pitched to Warner Bros., similar to CTSB and TDP, as it would also allow it to be available on PlayStation 2 and Xbox as well. By the time he started developing the idea, he approached Oscar Hamilton and Tarōzaemon Fujiyama to suggest a potential plot for his idea. (More coming soon...) On October 30, 2007, Howler was finally published and it ended up being a success. Under construction... Filmography Films *''Arachnophobe'' - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist, and director (2008) (short film) *''Howler'' - writer, creative consultant, executive producer and voice cameo (2019) *''Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin''' - writer, storyboard artist and creative consultant (2019) *''Collin: Legends of the Avians'' - director, writer and storyboard artist (2020) Television *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' - writer and storyboard artist (1999-2002) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' - writer (2003-2008) *''Regular Show'' - storyboard artist (2010-2015) *''The Cryptids'' - storyboard artist and writer (2015-present) *''The Loud House'' - writer (2018) *''Eric and Claire'' - writer (2018-present) *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' - storyboard artist (2018) *''Doomlands'' - creator and writer (webseries) (2019) *''Howler'' - executive producer (2019-present) *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' - writer (2019-present) Video games *''Howler'' series - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist and director (2007-present) *''Creative Nexus'' - co-creator (2018) Biblography *''Me and a Different Dimension'' (1998) *''The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot'' (2003) Personal life Daniel Wright had a wife who is one year younger than him named Sarah Henderson-Wright (b. February 13, 1977) whom he married in April 29, 1999. The couple currently lives in Burbank, California. He and Sarah later had 4 children named Joshua (born in November 6, 2002), Chloe (born in April 20, 2005), Thomas (born in March 8, 2011), and Vickie (born December 21, 2018). He is revealed to be Catholic. He holds no political preference, having voted for both Democrats and Republicans in different occasions. 2016 death rumors On November 3, 2016, there had been rumors spread around social media that Daniel Wright had died during a car crash. Users on Twitter and other social media has been posting stuff like "#ripdanielwright". However, just two hours after the rumors began circulating, Daniel Wright told his fans that he is COMPLETELY okay, so apparently, he didn't die. Trivia *He is close friends with Oscar Hamilton, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, Stella McDonnell, Diane Schmidt, Seth Carter, John R. Dilworth, Maxwell Atoms, J.G. Quintel, Doug TenNapel, Craig McCracken, and Bryan Andrews. * Category:Living people Category:Americans Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas